


Kill me.

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo death, Ranboo fucking died lmao, hinted tommyinnit at the end?, im in so much pain dude, listen to fallen down while reading this it adds to the pain, pretty gory so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: He told himself he wouldn't get attached.He wouldn't get attached.He..He got attached.And now a dying teenager laid in his arms, gasping desperately for air as blood arose in his throat. Red veins were apparent on his neck going up his jaw and face. Tears streamed down, stinging his cheeks and scarring his skin. It was an incredibly horrid sight, especially for the man who was meant to protect him.The sensei joke was... just a joke.Until he realized it wasn't.How did this happen? Where did he go wrong...?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Tw for gore (?) lots of blood, lots of angst and tears! Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts :] also you can leave requests! I’ll do fluff and angst ^^

He told himself he wouldn't get attached.

He wouldn't get attached.

He..

He got attached.

And now a dying teenager laid in his arms, gasping desperately for air as blood arose in his throat. Red veins were apparent on his neck going up his jaw and face. Tears streamed down, stinging his cheeks and scarring his skin. It was an incredibly horrid sight, especially for the man who was meant to protect him.

The sensei joke was... just a joke.

Until he realized it wasn't.

How did this happen? Where did he go wrong...?

It was another interaction with bad and techno, bad continuing to try and get techno on his side. He explained that the egg had an odd attachment with techno, who was obviously annoyed by the pestering.

Bad leaned over by Technos side, a shit-eating grin on his face, "Imagine the possibilities Technoblade! All the possibilities..." Techno sighed, placing two fingers at the ridge of his nose in annoyance. You could visibly see that he was pissed off, but that wasn't going to stop bad from trying.

Techno then put his hand on the handle of his sword, which was tucked away at his right side. He glanced at Bad with anger in his eyes, "listen, Bad- you seem like a cool guy. But I can do things myself. I don't need some undercooked weed doing things for me."

Bads smile dropped, sighing. "Techno- listen. I understand where your coming from, but the egg doesn't only help you with those kinds of tasks..." he paused, "the egg can help you keep others safe. The ones you truly care about, Technoblade."

Techno felt shivers go down his spine from the tone of Bads voice. It was suddenly so menacing, much different from the previous higher-pitched tone. It was intimidating.

Technoblade is never intimidated by anyone.

Techno didn't show it, though. He only shook his head, " I can do that myself, too. Your argument means nothing to me." He continued to walk down the prime path towards the nether portal, where he was planning on meeting ranboo to go on another adventure with him. He smiled at the thought.

He had grown attached to the enderboy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when an unsettling chuckle erupted out of Bad. He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around, only for his eyes to meet Bads glowing white ones. Techno gulped, his grip on his sword tightening subconsciously. Bad sighed, shaking his head, "do you really think that you alone could save them?"

Techno took a step back, "what do you mean? Save who?" This entire situation was extremely suspicious.

Bad laughed once more, turning around with his back turned towards techno. He turned his head, "You might want to check on your friend Ranboo, Technoblade."

Shivers went down his spine once more, and a sudden pounding emerged in his head. Voices came flooding in, "Ranboo." "Help him." "Save him." "Save ranboo." "E." "Kill bad." "Blood for the blood god." "Ranboo."

He didn't realize he was running towards the egg.

Something inside him compelled him to run that direction.

He arrived at the spider spawner, jumping down the hole and going into the egg room. The pushed away some vines that were dangling from the ceiling and in his face with his wrist, taking careful steps to not trip over the vines growing on the floor. He looked around, not exactly knowing what hint he was looking for. All he knew was he had to find ranboo.

He had to find ranboo.

Suddenly, a flash of black and white caught his eye. He snapped his head towards the direction of the colors, seeing two figures. One he identified as Ranboo, and another he identified as Antfrost. He ran in that direction, taking out his sword. The voices screamed, making his vision go a bit blurry with bloodlust.

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD."**

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD."**

**"STOP"**

**"BLOOD FOR THE-"**

" **STOP!"**

Thank god he stopped running, because he stopped right before he got too close. Antfrost had a knife to ranboos neck, and an annoying grin on his face. Ranboo seemed a bit relieved that techno was there, but about as calm as you can be when your being held hostage. But techno would save him. Of course he would. It's Technoblade. He would be okay.

He would be perfectly fine.

Techno immediately drew his sword, looking at Antfrost dead in the eyes. Antfrost looked a bit nervous, "hey, hey! Lets not result to that. I think we can make an arrangement."

Techno on the other hand was not having any bullshit today. He took a few steps forward, but stopped immediately when Ant pressed the blade into ranboos neck, small beads of green and red blood dripping out of the wound. Ranboo made a pained face, and techno could not have been more pissed.

Ant tilted his head, a welcoming smile apparent on his face. Techno noticed he wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He turned around slowly, eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of the red demon who had basically lead him here in the first place.

Bad stood there, hands behind his back. He looked Techno in the eyes, "Oh Technoblade... how I tried to help you." Bad stepped closer, resulting in techno stepping back.

"I tried to help you... to help you get closer to the egg..." he once again stepped forward, and techno once again stepped back. Techno was so oddly invested in what bad had to say, he didn't notice ranboos situation getting worse behind him.

Bads eyes seemed to glow with a faint red, his pitch black skin suddenly showing red vine-like streaks that ran up is neck and jaw. "Technoblade... the egg was not happy with your decision. So it's decided a punishment."

"A punishment, Technoblade. One that you'd never forgive yourself for."

Beads of sweat ran down Technos face. What the hell was this guy saying? Who did he think he was? Does he know that..

_That Technoblade is called the blood god for a reason?_

He could already smell the blood that he craved to see running down Bads face... the pain he longed to see in bad and Ants eyes.

_This is what you get for messing with the blood god._

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"**

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"**

"TECHNOBLADE!"

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"**

**"BLOOD FOR THE-"**

Wait... why did he still smell blood? Why did he.. where was..

Techno looked around, eyes finally landing on the egg, which ranboo was lying next to.

Oh.

_**OH.** _

Techno stared at the sight, ranboos throat had a small blood vine running out of it. The veins he had seen on Bad were now seen on Ranboo. It was obvious that Bad could control them, though, seeing that ranboo was definitely not okay.

His eyes were wide, small gasps for air were heard throughout the large room. Blood ran out of his mouth and nose, his body flinching subconsciously. It was horrific.

Techno stood still, not able to process the sight. He was shaking. The blood god was shaking.

Bad laughed, "the egg has taken something important from you," he paused, "just as it did for me. That is how I learned to worship the egg. The egg thought that maybe you'd come to the same conclusion."

Bad sighed before continuing, "see, either way we win. Either he is taken over by the egg and is under its full control," Bad raised his hands in a W formation, tilting his head and smiling, "or you kill him." Techno glared daggers at him, to which bad glared right back, sending shivers once again down technos spine.

Bad stepped forward, "there's no way to win techno. Unless you join the egg. The egg will give you ranboo back, Technoblade. The egg-"

**"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT DAMN EGG! HELP HIM!"** Techno yelled back desperately, already at ranboos side. It was a pathetic sight to see, the ' _blood god'_ mourning over a dying teenager.

Bad only laughed, walking away with Ant by his side. Techno looked around, hoping for some sort of way to help Ranboos situation.

It was all planned. They knew techno would get closer. Ant knew to make a wound in ranboos neck, where the egg would use to get into his bloodstream. They knew technos every move. It made him so pissed. He felt like he could kill everyone on this god forsaken server.

He felt like...

He failed.

Techno held ranboo in his arms, watching as the teen continued to cough up enough blood to make him start blacking out. Techno kneeled there, trying to think of some way- _any way_ to help ranboo.

He watched as tears streamed down the enderman's face, scarring his skin and burning him. He couldn't stop the tears, he wasn't able to close his eyes. techno wasn't able to stop his own tears, either.

As tears streamed down his own face, he slowly raised his hand to wipe ranboos tears. Save him some sort of mercy.

Ranboo smiled a bit, which completely shattered Technos heart. What he wasn't prepared for were the words to come out of his mouth next.

_"Kill me, Techno."_

_Technos heart dropped, his eyes widening. The words processed in his brain._

Ranboo was asking techno to... kill him.

_Kill him._

Put him out of his misery.

Normally techno was the blood god. Murdering mass amounts of people without hesitation. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill a suffering boy who he had grown attached to. It was pathetic.

He slowly reached to his back pocket, where he kept a small dagger that ranboo had gifted him not long after he gifted the axe.

Which techno ironically always carried with him.

He never even noticed it.

Techno slowly raised his hands up, both of them wrapped tight around the handle of the dagger.

He was shaking. _The blood god was shaking._

Ranboo gave him a warm smile, and techno closed his eyes, a few more tears falling.

And he brought his hands down in a swift motion, right down on ranboos neck.

He heard a few choking noises, and he swore he heard a, "thank you.."

And it was over.

The blood god had the blood of his apprentice on his hands. On the dagger he had made him.

Techno came home alone again today, Phil meeting him with a warm smile. Phil opened up his arms to hug techno, who dropped his sword and anything else he had in hand, which was the dagger. He stared at the snow, his eyes looking those of a dead man.

Phil looked at him with a confused expression, finally asking the question, "Where's ranboo? What happened?" Techno looked up at Phil, tear stains still visible on his face. Phil was shocked to say the least, especially when techno embraced him in a hug which the two silently shared.

Phil felt a warm substance on technos clothing and hands, and saw what was most likely blood on the dagger he dropped previously. His heart dropped at the words, "He's dead, Phil. I killed him. I had to kill him, Phil. He told me to."

That was one of the only times Phil genuinely seen techno sob. It was absolutely heartbreaking.

Enough to make him cry as well. He knew what techno was going through.

Phil killed his own son, Wilbur, and Techno killed his apprentice, Ranboo.

His makeshift son.

Techno once again came home without his friend that day. Except for an almost completely opposite reason.

He failed.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! Worked pretty hard on this one tbh, so hopefully it doesn’t flop lmao- leave a comment telling me your thoughts, I’d love to hear! Again, I also take requests- just tell me the main plot, characters you want involved, if you want it to be detailed then timeline and setting?? And if it’s angst, fluff, both, etc. hope your staying hydrated and wearing your damn masks, love you <33   
> -Andrew


End file.
